terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Elena Ledda
"What's with you & bringing me into creepy basements?" ~ Elena to Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda in Christmisadventures: Part 3. Elena Ledda is one of the few Humans on Earth who is fully aware of the supernatural entities that roam across the world. This is the case because her cousin is one of them. She is a minor character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm, & most of her appearances are only in the background. Appearance Elena has long, dark brown hair with dark brown eyes. Her skin is of a fair complexion & her outfits vary in most of her appearances. She is also shorter than most of the characters in the series. History Elena is one the most normal characters ever seen on the show, yet she somehow gets occasionally mixed up with some strange entities nonetheless. At some point in time, Dan was confident in revealing to her that he wasn't just a supernatural creature, but the ruler of an alien empire, as well. It's unknown as to how she took this news, but nevertheless, she kept to her word & has safely been keeping the secret of the Terrachaoverse away from social media, & mankind as a result. On May 28th, 2016, she & Dan were goofing around in a basement of one of their relatives. For some reason, she kept commenting on how she thought that there were dead bodies of children hidden somewhere because it was a "scary basement". Dan humored her, as this was not true at all. On July 22nd, Elena, Fatman, & C.O.G. Commander Joshua Bunch were up in Dan's room celebrating his birthday. They didn't really do much other than hang out, though they were all amused by Fatman's shenanigans. At one point, Dan showed off one of his lightsabers, to which Elena wanted to see in the dark, & for some reason, the saber flickered like a strobe light. Hydrion Barfallonyou was there, too, & when he tried to fly, he accidentally hit Fatman, which got a quick chuckle out of everyone. Elena & Josh would then watch as Dan & Fatman begun a random dance sequence, as did several other characters in the basement. During Columbus Day Weekend on October 11th, Elena & Dan were having a nap up in her room, somehow unbeknownst to Heartman appearing through her closet, in an attempt to escape from the Cringe Dimension. Fortunately for them, Drowzon II was there to stop the Wollip intruder. When Dan & Elena woke up, they were shocked to see Heartman lying on the floor, unconscious in his shell as Dan remarked it as "something you don't see everyday". Elena silently agreed, & Dan teleported Heartman to where he was previously. In 2017, on Easter Sunday, Elena would return, sitting on Dan's porch as the Easter Egg Hunt was occurring. Sdrawkcab crawled up to her & repeatedly asked if she had seen an egg. Evidently, she had no idea what he was talking about, so he left in frustration. Keycorr was watching this happen, so he hopped up on the porch & clarified to Elena that Sdrawkcab is a "special" kind of weird, to which she agreed. On May 28th, a 5th Dimensional Entity named Trip Man had come to Earth in an attempt to bring forth chaos & destruction. Vendu, Lord Ferronidas, & Lord Claudius Ko'Al were in the process of trying to defeat him & seal him within the Pentalock, but they were having much difficulty apprehending the extradimensional threat. Upon seeing Trip Man reveal his true form, Dan stepped in & brought Elena with him. Together, they were originally going to use the power of memes to stop Trip Man, but when presented with a net to defeat Trip Man with, Elena comedically put it on Dan's head instead. This escalated their memery further & pushed Dan to use his actual trump card: the Quantum Roar. Had they not shown up, it would not have been so easy to defeat Trip Man. Elena can be seen in the background during Dan's birthday special of that year along with Josh, Jake Fall, & Owen Fall. On October 6th, Vendu, Claudius, & Dan were at Elena's place during a mission to find another 5th Dimensional named Qwar'Tahs, & they had Jack Jarren, Imhotep, & Tigriton to assist them, as well. However, as they searched & searched, they had ultimately failed to find him. The day after, they all went back to Dan's house, & on his way upstairs, Claudius briefly chatted with Elena, asking her if she remembered a funny remark she had about his outfit years ago, to which she did. Apparently, Elena saw Claudius outside during the Hunt for the Omnitrix back in 2015, & she jokingly told Dan that he looked like a terrorist. On December 26th, Dan & Elena were at their grandmother's house, which is guarded by Tigriton. Dan had become aware that Elena had never actually met Tigriton before, yet she was already acquainted with the other entities seen during the hunt for Qwar'Tahs. So, Dan decided to formally introduce Elena to Tigriton. She recognized him, asking if he was indeed one of the people who was looking for a "square-faced guy". Tigriton was pleased to meet her, & proceeded to explain how things went. However, this was all happening right before Dan, Elena, & their families had to leave, so on their way out, they both noticed the infamous Annabelle doll & immediately left due to its creep factor. The next morning, Dan wanted the newly introduced Lycra Entity, Red Dick to wake up Elena since Dan apparently would feel awkward doing it himself. This led to a brief instance of silliness, as expected. Elena's last appearance was on May 26th, 2018. A Super Battle Bros. Tournament took place in her pool, & she can be seen watching in the background as Jack & Imhotep fused to become Jackhotep. After the battles were over, she can be seen in the background again preparing some stuff since she & Dan went kayaking later that afternoon. In the foreground, however, Hydrion & his brother Allergus were having a brief scene of dialogue. A couple days later, Elena & Dan settled on the fact that she should no longer be within close proximity to other supernatural entities, as they are now becoming more frequent & more dangerous. Since she has no close connections to any of them, she can now live a seemingly normal life in peace. Personality Elena is a mostly laid-back person & can be pretty funny at times, though she usually keeps to herself. Dan is evidently amused by the goofy shenanigans they've had in the past. As seen in her appearances, she is tolerant of the Earth's supernatural creatures, & is mildly content with interacting with them. She has, in a sense, befriended some of them as a result, proving the fact that they aren't all that bad. Still, she tries her best to stay away from them. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Athleticism: Although her talents have never been witnessed on-screen, in a deleted scene from Vacation Anomalies, she said that she did track before. Weaknesses Elena has no unique abilities or special powers like most of the characters in the show. This obviously puts her at risk whenever a supernatural entity is near, though this really isn't much of a topic for discussion, as she is only Human. Trivia * She is one of the only normal Humans that knows about the existence of supernatural beings on Earth. But because Dan trusts her so well, she is not a target for interrogation by antagonizing forces. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Humans Category:Female